legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sluagh (Soul Reaver 2)
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Sluagh |aliases = Lesser Sluagh, Common Sluagh |era = all eras |territories = all locations |weapons = none |abilities = |vulnerabilities = |soul = |realm = Spectral Realm |burnable = |appearances = }} Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2, also known as Lesser Sluagh or Common Sluagh, were a Sluagh variant enemy encountered by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. Role Sluagh were the scavengers of the Spectral Realm, where they could often be found feeding on lost Souls. Sluagh were arguably the most basic and common enemy variant encountered in Soul Reaver 2, present in all eras in a variety of locations, though confined to the Spectral Realm. The Lesser Sluagh (as opposed to the larger Greater Sluagh variant) were green-skinned bipedal humanoids with large eyes that glowed yellow. As with other Sluagh variants, the Lesser Sluagh could recover from damage by consuming lost souls; when defeated the Sluagh would become transparent and flee and at this time they could then be consumed as a regular soul. In combat, Sluagh were perhaps the most agile and evasive of the enemies encountered by Raziel and they were proficient at dodging and claw lunges. They were also however some of the weakest enemies and were able to withstand few little damage. Sluagh would often attack in packs to overwhelm and corner their prey. In contrast to their predecessors, the Sluagh of Soul Reaver 2 were more confident in combat and would confront Raziel even when alone, only retreating when defeated; after which time they could still recover by consuming souls. Sluagh were first encountered in the Pre-Blood Omen era as Raziel explored Nosgoth and they would be present in the Spectral Realm in virtually all locations across all eras. Notes *The Sluagh are mythologically derived from the restless spirits of the same name present in Irish and Scottish folklore. *Compared to their Sluagh of Soul Reaver The Sluagh of Soul Reaver 2 were notably more aggressive and confident in combat, but lacked the colored halos seen on their predecessors. They were also subtly redesigned with larger yellow-glowing eyes, less hair and a more protruding faces. A more radical redesign was seen with the return of the Sluagh in Defiance; this variant was much more deformed and hunchbacked, appearing to be a hybrid of (or intermediate stage between) the two Soul Reaver 2 variants SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-08-Sluagh.png|concept art of Sluagh close-up (SR2) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-09-Sluagh.png|concept art of Sluagh (SR2) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-11-Sluagh.png|The Sluagh in SR2 bonus materials *The exact relationship between the Greater Sluagh and common Sluagh in Soul Reaver 2 is ambiguous; whilst the Soul Reaver 2 Manual States that the Greater sluagh are "larger brethren" to the lesser sluagh Sluagh: "These craven scavengers prowl the Spectral Realm, preying on the lost souls wandering in the Spirit world. They tend to travel in packs in order to corner and overwhelm thei prey. The smaller Sluagh are cagey and evasive in combat; their larger brethren are more swift and aggressive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. and Prima's Soul Reaver 2 guide states the are "more dangerous version of the common Sluagh" Bestiary: Greater Sluagh: "This Dark entity is more dangerous version of the common Sluagh. The Greater Sluagh is powerfully built, hunhed low to the ground, and very aggressive-it charges headlong into battle. Dodge and counter, but high attacks won't hit a Greater Sluagh.//'Strengths'Stronger than regular Sluagh. Its low stature makes it dificult to hit.//'Weaknesses'Its lunge attacks are easy to sidestep." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4, it is not clear whether they are a new sub-species of Sluagh or a natural development of the common sluagh. Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 See also * Sluagh at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Enemies Category:Stubs